1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to apparatus and methods for tagging a perpetrator, for example, with a detectable marker. Particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for covertly tagging a perpetrator while the perpetrator is exiting a store with a scent or dye that can be detected by law enforcement personnel.
2. Description of Related Art
Small commercial establishments, for example, convenience stores, liquor stores, and gas stations, are often the targets of thieves and delinquents due to their availability and since they are typically employed by single employees, especially at off-peak hours, such as, in the late evening. Though attacks or robberies of such establishments are common, statistics strongly indicate that the perpetrators are often not apprehended nor are potential suspects even identified.
The reasons for the lack of success in apprehending perpetrators and in reducing the number of incidents are myriad and unclear. However, a clear need exists to discourage perpetrators while increasing the rate at which perpetrators are apprehended and brought to justice. Aspects of the present invention provide apparatus and methods addressing this well-recognized need.